


One Piece, One shot (Sanji/Zoro) fluff water balloon fight

by TheFoxofFiction (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Sanji/Zoro - Freeform, Short One Shot, Water ballon fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing one of these OTP drabbles, this one with Sanji (Person B) and Zoro (Person A)</p>
<p>Imagine your OTP having a water balloon fight and Person A doesn’t know about it and gets hit with a water balloon face first, starting an all-out water balloon war. And it ends with them in soaking clothes laying on the grass and laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece, One shot (Sanji/Zoro) fluff water balloon fight

Luffy and Usopp sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny; they were filling balloons with water. They were grinning like idiots and talking about who they were going to attack and how many balloons they were to have each.  
“Yoosh! Give me one!” Luffy said happy about to take a yellow balloon  
“No Luffy, they all have to be done first, we won’t be able to make new once the war start without ending up soaking wet.” Usopp took back the balloon from Luffy placing it back in the barrel that was slowly growing full of filled balloons. Nami looked at them from over the edge of the newspaper.  
“If you throw one at me, you will make you regret it your entire lives.” She threatened, Usopp gave away a frightened gasp for air and Luffy just laughed it off. “That implies no more meet for you Luffy.” She continued looking back to the newspaper.  
“EHH!” He cried out “NAMI! YOU MONSTER!” He shouted. Standing up nearly making the barrel tip over.  
“Oi, oi Luffy!” Usopp hugging the barrel for it to not fall over glaring at the captain.  
He filled the last balloon with water before he grinned and threw it at the back of Luffy’s back. It didn’t take long before both of them started to throw water balloons at each other. Franky and Brook was brought into it to, along with Chopper.  
Robin caught the balloons that was thrown at her direction and threw them back to the war on deck.  
“Nami-Chwan~ Robin-Chwan~ would you like anything?” Sanji called out as he opened the door to the kitchen, but his happy cry stopped sharp, when a balloon hit him in the face.  
“Shishishi! Sanji! You got do dodge!” Luffy laughed, he was the one who had thrown the balloon. Sanji growled as the water steamed of his face.  
“Water balloons...” he said blowing out smoke in a deep sigh, before fire flared up around him. “Bring it on gomu-brain.” He grinned devilishly. Nami sighed tiredly.  
“All of them are idiot…” she let her head fall forward.

Zoro grunted as he continued to swing his weights counting each swing... he didn’t know what happened at the front.  
“…4 000. 4 001 4 002…” he kept counting before he let the weight fall back to the deck. Stroking some sweat away with his arm. Taking the towel and getting himself dry before starting to move to the front of the Sunny. He yawned big and scratched the back of his head. A nap would sit perfectly… e thought tiredly, just as he were about to turn towards the kitchen for a glass of water something hit him right in the face, he felt the coldness splash over him and he lost balance falling backwards. A laughs echoed from the deck and he blinked there he lied on the floor. Glaring up in the sky as he moved his hand to his face and saw the plastic that was left from the water balloon. A vein popped on his forehead. And he stood up seeing Sanji hugging his stomach and laughing hysterically.  
“Oi shit-cook.” Zoro growled out as he took some water balloons from another barrel Usopp had filled.  
“Who are you calling shit-cook, moss-head!?” Sanji shouted, standing up; it didn’t take long before an all-out war began between the two; water balloons showered down over them. Luffy sat and laughed at them, while Usopp and Chopper were trembling in fear there they hide behind Franky’s shoulders.  
“Give up Moss-head!” Sanji shouted, but he was trying in vain to keep a straight face and not laugh.  
“Never! Give me all you got Swirly-brow!” Zoro Shouted back, having the same trouble. It didn’t take long before the balloons ran out and both of them collapsed soaked to the bone, to the grass covered deck; both of them burst out laughing and after some time Sanji lit a new cigarette; since the one before had gotten soaked.  
“That was a good fight… Zoro.” He said puffing out rings of smoke.  
“Yeah...” Zoro answered slowly before he started to doze off in the warmth of the sun…


End file.
